


Embrace It

by khughes830



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Christmas Season, M/M, There’s one in every home, You know which one you are, happy holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khughes830/pseuds/khughes830
Summary: The calendar flipped to November 1.  You know what that means.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59





	Embrace It

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. So this is based on Chasten Buttigieg’s IG story today (11/1/2020). Basically, Pete Buttigieg came home to Chasten blasting Mariah and Chasten told him to embrace it while Pete just rolled his eyes and walked away. My brain immediately went “PATRICK AND DAVID! PATRICK AND DAVID!”
> 
> And the “staying open” scenario is 100% based on my neighborhood coffee house that opens for two hours on Halloween night to offer the kids candy and hot chocolate and the parents can get coffee and pastries. We stopped there before we took the kids out last night.

It had been a long day. 

Patrick sighed as he pulled in the driveway. It had been a long week. The ramp up to Halloween was something David took very seriously. VERY seriously. They had stayed open late and offered treats and hot chocolate for the kids and coffee and wine for the parents. It had ended up being a very lucrative, but late night. 

Patrick had been scheduled to do vendor pickups today, not really thinking about the long Halloween day. It was like the calendar flipped to November 1 and everyone immediately pivoted to Christmas. He had a car full of supplies and had a drop off schedule for the rest of the week. He was glad they had decided to have abbreviated hours today and that David had been able to handle the store alone. He was glad to be home, to see his husband, to take a shower and eat some food and become one with the couch. Yes, he probably should have gone to the store first to drop all this off but he would have driven past the house to do that and the thought of that made him want to cry. It would all be fine till the morning. 

Patrick pushed open the front door and his jaw dropped. Boxes of ornaments on the floor, the Christmas tree stand sitting in the middle of the living room and “All I Want for Christmas is You” blaring from the speakers. Patrick immediately regretted showing David how to hook up his phone to the speakers via Bluetooth. David came out of the kitchen, carrying two cups of… Oh God…

“Here. Vanessa came by the store earlier. We get a taste test!” David exclaimed.

Patrick sniffed the cup. “Eggnog?!? Really?”

David took a sip, shrugging as he put the cup on the table, pulling open a box that seemed to only be garland. “What? She wants us to stock it.”

“What are you doing?”

David glanced over his shoulder, rolling his eyes.

“Decorating.”

“Oh My God, David… IT’S NOVEMBER 1ST!”

David took another long drink of his eggnog. “Embrace it Patrick. It’s officially Christmas season!”

Patrick shook his head. “I’m going to take a shower.”

“We need to go get a tree tomorrow, like first thing.”

“No, David.”

“The Lifetime movies start tonight!”

“Cool. I’m just gonna live in the bathroom till New Years.”

“EMBRACE IT!”


End file.
